


Be rough

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Hair-pulling, Kidnapper!Tyler, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teasing, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: I was bored so I wrote a creepy "roleplay" fic. Is this even roleplay? I don't know, but I didn't want the usual teacher/student stuff, although it would be fun to write too





	Be rough

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote a creepy "roleplay" fic. Is this even roleplay? I don't know, but I didn't want the usual teacher/student stuff, although it would be fun to write too

"Tyler?" Josh asked hesitantly.  
Tyler, who was scrolling through twitter and eating dorritos, didn't look up. He just mumbled something incomprehensible to show that he heard his boyfriend.  
Josh sat down next to him and grabbed a few dorritos. He was nervous.  
"Tyler, I need to talk to you." he said and dropped the dorritos on the table.  
Tyler looked up.  
"Something important." Josh added and nodded at the phone. Tyler furrowed his brows, then understood and placed the phone on the table.  
"Hit me."  
"Well..." Josh blushed. He couldn't say it out loud. It was too embarrassing.  
"What's wrong, Josh?" Tyler asked in concern.  
Josh scratched his head. He knew it would be awkward to talk to Tyler about it, but he had to say it sooner or later.  
"I just...you know we talked about this...roleplay thing once?"  
Tyler nodded, encouraging him to talk on.  
"Uh...I...I thought about it, you know? And, uh...heck, that's so embarrassing..."  
Tyler placed a hand on Josh's. "Babe, it's okay. I won't judge you. Tell me what you want."  
Josh felt his face heating up. "I, uh, Iwanttogetkidnappedbyyou." he said quickly.  
Tyler stared at him. "What?"  
Josh took a deep breath. "I want to get kidnapped by you." he said slowly.  
Tyler didn't answer, he just stared at Josh like he had never seen him before. Josh thought he might throw up, when he waited for his answer.  
But Tyler didn't seem like he would ever talk again.  
Josh felt sweat dripping down his back, he he was shaking. He held his breath when Tyler opened his mouth and cleared his throat. "You want to... what!?"  
Josh saw how shocked his bandmate was and stood up quickly. "Nevermind." he mumbled quickly. "It...it was a stupid idea." He stumbled away quickly, leaving a confused Tyler behind.  
  
                                  •    •    •  
  
The tourbus slowed down and stopped at a parking lot. Tyler glanced at his phone. Everything was prepared. Josh was sleeping in his bunk, the hotelroom was booked, the driver would show up in a few minutes. Tyler just needed to get the crew out of the bus.  
"Hey, Brad, do you mind getting out with the other guys tonight?" he asked the photographer, slightly nervous.  
Brad looked at him. "Why? Do you want to get rid of us?"  
Tyler blushed. Brad stared at him. "What do you want to do tonight, Tyler? It's something stupid, isn't it?"  
Tyler ran a hand through his hair. He knew he couldn't lie.  
"I, uh, I have planned a nice evening with Josh."  
Brad furrowed his brows.  
Tyler sighed. "I've booked a hotel room for us tonight, but we might need some private space in the bus."  
Brad raised his hands. "I don't want to know more. I really don't want to hear all the dirty details." He sighed. "I will tell the others that we're gonna go out, eat some pizza and stuff, alright?"  
Tyler beamed. "Thank you, Brad."  
Brad shook his head and sighed again. "Be careful, okay?"  
Tyler nodded.  
  
                                  •     •     •  
  
Josh woke up when he felt a hand around his wrist. Somebody grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Josh blinked, but it was too dark to see who it was.  
"Tyler?" he asked, voice still raspy from sleep.  
The person dragged him out of the bunk. Josh's knees hit the ground and a hand pressed his face into the matress. Then, the person handcuffed him behind his back. "What...?" Josh asked in surprise, but recieved no answer. Josh started to get afraid. Who was that? A criminal? A murderer?  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked shakily.  
The person grabbed his hair and yanked his head backwards. Josh swallowed. He couldn't see the person's face.  
"Please, don't." he whimpered afraid.  
"Shut up." the person said. The fear disappeared and Josh relaxed when he recognized Tyler's voice. He just felt a little bit scared and excited.  
"Tyler..." Josh said loudly, but Tyler pressed a hand on his mouth.  
"Hush, Josh, it's a game." he mumbled. Then, his voice got more dominant.  
"I'm going to hurt you if you do something stupid, so don't fuck with me, okay?"  
Josh shivered. "Yeah..." he whispered.  
"Good boy." Suddenly, Tyler blindfolded him and put some headphones on his ears. With the loss of his ability to see and to hear, Josh had to follow Tyler's lead. Tyler grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him forward. Josh stumbled when he walked down the stairs to the door of the bus, but Tyler caught him.  
They walked a few minutes until Tyler stopped him. He pressed Josh's head down and helped him to climb into a car. Josh hit his head, but he didn't mind.  
They drove at least fifteen minutes and Tyler touched him the whole time. He either ran his hand through Josh's hair or held his hand. Josh was glad about it. He would've been scared, but feeling Tyler calmed him down.  
The car stopped and Tyler helped him to get out. He lifted Josh's headphones up and told him to wait for a few minutes and disappeared. Josh stood outside, it was cold, but he was too scared to move. He couldn't hear and he couldn't see. He was alone and Tyler didn't return. Josh got nervous. What if Tyler just left him here, standing outside, handcuffed?  
It seemed like an eternity until Tyler returned and Josh sighed in relief when he felt his hand on his arm. Tyler guided him through a door. Josh felt the warmth on his face. They must be inside.  
"Hurry up." Tyler whispered. Josh felt soft carpet under his shoes. Tyler pushed him forward roughly. Then, Tyler suddenly stopped and pushed Josh down on his knees. The headphones disappeared.  
"Stay." Tyler said simply. The order was enough to keep Josh kneeling on the floor, wondering what Tyler wanted to do with him.  
He heard Tyler closing a door and dragging something through the room. Then, rough hands pulled him up and pushed him down on a chair. He sucked in a breath when he felt ropes on his skin. Tyler tied him down on the chair, shoulders back so he was sitting upright. He felt Tyler's hands on his waist and he unbuttoned Josh's pants and started to tugged them down slowly, followed by his boxer briefs. Josh shifted slightly.  
"You okay?" Tyler asked quietly and Josh knew that he wasn't in his character as a kidnapper right now. He nodded.  
Tyler sighed and placed his hands on Josh's thighs. He ran his palms along Josh's legs a few times before he grabbed his knees and wanted to spread his legs. Instinctively, Josh pressed his legs together. He couldn't see anything, he could only feel what was happening and that scared him.  
Tyler smacked his tighs. "Spread your legs and be quiet." he growled.  
Josh flinched and spread his legs hesitantly. Tyler grabbed them and tied them each to a leg of the chair.  
"Good boy. Doing so fine." he mumbled in a low voice which sent chills over Josh's spine.  
Josh beathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.  
'It's Tyler. It is him. He won't hurt you. You're safe' he thought but with an uneasy feeling. Tyler seemed to notice how tensed he was and he stepped behind Josh and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
Josh swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...strange." he whispered.  
Tyler kissed his neck. "I will go slow, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop."  
"Okay."  
Tyler sucked his neck for a moment, then walked around Josh. He knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on his knees. Josh hold his breath when he suddenly felt Tyler's tongue tracing along his tighs. Tyler licked closer to his crotch and Josh shivered.  
Then, Tyler dugged his fingernails into Josh's tighs and placed wet kisses on his mouth. Josh moaned.  
Suddenly, Tyler's hands and lips disappeared and he pulled Josh's hair roughly. Josh teared up from the pain.  
"I told you to shut up!" Tyler hissed. He grabbed Josh's jaw with his other hand and turned his face to the side. "Don't forget who I am. You're at my mercy."  
"I'm sorry." Josh whispered.  
Tyler sighed deeply and Josh felt awful, like he had done something wrong.  
He heard Tyler taking a few steps back. He bit his lip. Tyler left him all hot and bothered. He was already half hard, Tyler's low voice, the way he treated him and the fact that he couldn't see anything turned him more on than he wanted to admit.  
"Do you want to know what I will do to you before I kill you?" Tyler asked. Josh nodded, too afraid to speak.  
"Well..." Josh heard that Tyler started to walk around him. "First of all, I will bite and suck your neck and leave marks everywhere. I want to leave bruises on your waist, baby boy. Then, I will tease you a little bit more, until you beg me to touch you."  
Tyler grabbed Josh's neck and ran his fingers up and down. Josh bit his lip to suppress a moan.  
"After you have begged long enough...I will touch you, if you're a good boy. I want to see you fall apart. I want to hear you scream my name when I suck you off."  
He wrapped his hands around Josh's neck and increased his pressure. Josh gasped for breath, his throat felt tight, his lungs started to ache when Tyler pulled his hands away after a few seconds. Josh felt a bit dizzy afterwards, but it was a good feeling.  
Tyler chuckled. It sounded insane, and scared Josh, but he knew he could stop Tyler anytime he wanted.  
He felt Tyler's hot breath on his neck and his boyfriend started to trace kisses along his throat, suck and bite sensitive spots on his neck. Then, he ran a finger down Josh's stomach and stopped right before he touched his dick. He knelt down and started to kiss his boyfriend's tighs, getting closer and closer to his cock, but always stopped before his lips touched it.  
Josh was a whimpering mess under his lips, shifting and shivering, eager to be touched.  
He couldn't see Tyler grinning, when he placed a kiss on his naval.  
After a few minutes of Josh nearly losing his mind, he breathed on Josh's dick.  
"Oh, fuck, touch me." Josh whimpered.  
Tyler showed a sly smile. "Beg for it."  
"Touch me, please, I need it, please."  
Tyler licked a fast stripe along Josh's shaft and the other moaned loudly.  
"More, please."  
"So eager for me, aren't you?" Tyler whispered.  
Josh nodded. Tyler smiled. "Alright, you are a good boy, right?"  
Josh nodded again. "Yes, I'm good."  
"Fine." Tyler opened his mouth and placed a kiss on Josh's tip. Then, after some more teasing, he swallowed as much as he could. Josh wanted to push him deeper, but his hands were handcuffed behind his back and reminded him how helpless he was. Tyler stroke the base of his dick with his hand, making Josh moan. Josh lifted his hips to push deeper, making Tyler almost gag. Tyler pulled off with a pop and grinned. "Wanna come down my throat?"  
Josh nodded and clenched his hands to a fist. Tyler stroke Josh's dick a few times and started to blow him again.  
"Fuck." Josh groaned. He felt the pressure building up in him.  
"Fuck, Ty- I'm close."  
Tyler hummed in response and Josh came with a long moan. Tyler tried to swallow all his cum but some dripped down his cheek. He wiped his mouth with his hand and stood up.  
A few seconds later, Josh felt how Tyler opened the handcuffs and removed the ropes. Josh kicked his legs to gain back the feeling in his body. He was still panting and sweaty.  
Tyler sat down carefully on his lap, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck. Josh grabbed him by his hips.  
"Shit, Tyler. That was amazing." he whispered.  
"I'm glad you liked it." Tyler mumbled and pecked his lips.  
Josh smiled. "I did."  
Tyler cupped his boyfriend's cheek. "I would do everything to make you happy." he whispered.  
Josh smiled and buried his head in the crook of Tyler's neck. "Thank you, Tyler."  
Tyler smiled. "You're welcome."


End file.
